º·¸la vérité sur les personnes de petite taille¸·º
by Mikadie
Summary: Edochan est un ado qui vit en banlieue parisienne en l'an 2006. Étant sur la paille,il doit faire du babysitting.... ADAPTÉ AU MONDE RÉEL!
1. pitis soucis financiers

**Titre**: La vérité sur les gens de petite taille 

**Author:** Lilou-chan

**résumé**: et si notre Edo-chan devait faire du baby-sitting?

**Rating: K+**

**Genre:** Humor/ General (..enfin...plus qu'autre chose)

**Warning:** débilité profonde de l'auteure qui n'arrive plus à trouver de l'inspiration pour son autre fic.. **/!\ adapté au monde réél et en banlieue parisienne!!!/!\**

**Disclaimer**: J'aimerai avoir Fma un jour, mais, heureusement pour eux, ils appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Ndla**:deuxième fic. L'autre n'est pas abandonnée, mais c'est juste que j'arrive plus à trouver l'inspiration.c'est tout**.(Ed: dis plutôt que t'as la flemme! Mwa: MAIS NON!)**

**SO, let's read!

* * *

**

**La vérité sur les gens de petite taille..

* * *

**

**¤Chapitre 1: Pitis soucis...financiers!¤**

* * *

_Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip_

-Pff..nan pas maintenannnnnt!!!!!

_Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip_

-Mais ferme cagouuuleuh..

_BIP BIIIP BIP BIIP BIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..._

_-_TA GOULE!!!!

**SBLAM** le défunt réveil vient de se faire minucieusement démonter par un blond... Ledit blond se lève en insultant de touts les noms l'inventeur du réveil (_ndla: que je ne connais pas_) et en se plaignant qu'il feut racheter un autre de ces reveils. Il traine les pieds paresseusement comme le paresseux qu'il est jusqu'au salon-cuisine-salle-à-manger. Il se fait un café qu'il prend biensûr sans lait, car il lui donne la nausée. Donc, son café est brûlant, il se crame, il pousse un juron, il sursaute jusqu'au plafond (_Mustang: mais comment un truc si petit peut-il sauter aussi haut?)_ à cause du téléphone qui s'est mis à crier.

-A...Allô?décroche-t-il, effrayé par le saut qu'il vient de faire.

-Allô Ed?( oui oui vous l'avez reconnu) C'est Winry

-Voui voui je sais...

-Je croyais qu t'étais pas levé vu qu'aujourd'hui y'a pas cours..

-_Meeeeeeeeeeeeeerdeee!!!j'avais oubliééé...Ah la haine..._" Bah en fait...De toute façon tu m'aurais levé...bon pourquoi tu m'appelles?

-Bah en fait...pour rien! _Juste pour entendre le son de ta voix..._

-(en mode je-te-crois-pas)bon bha...j'te laisse..

Ils raccrochent. Notre cher Edo râle puis va boire son café désormais froid. Il part parresseusement vers sa chambre afin de cherhcer quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Puis il part vers la salle de bains, souhaitant se prendre une douche bien chaude. Il ferme donc la porte à clé. Il se déshabille et va sous la douche. Il tourne le bidule (ndla: je sais plus comment ça s'appelle) au plus chaud mais se retrouve avec de l'eau plus froide que surgelée. Une petite ville en banlieue parisienne est actuellement secouée par un tremblement de terre dû a un cri aigu de provenance inconnue. DONC: il sort de la douche d'extra-mauvaise humeur.

Il tourne la tête vers un papier posé sur sa table

-Ahhh..._sueurs froides..._J'ai...oublié...de...payer les...les...les factuuuuuuuuures...

Il se lance alors dans une séries de comptes... Au bout d'une heure et demie, il se tappe la tête contre la table en signe de profond désséspoir.

-J'ai pas assez... Chuis dans le rouge...

Et c'est parti pour une heure de déprime, de plaintes, de pleurnichements de la part d'un (petit) blond aux cheveux longs nattés de 17 ans. Il décide alors un truc qui serait inopiné dans son cas: **chercher du boulot**. Il part en quête de tous les journaux contenant des annonces (c'est-à dire beaucoup) dans son appartement pourtant pas bien grand. Au bout d'une heure de recherches infrustueuses, il réussit à trouver des horaires...mais le boulot...

-"recherchons quelqu'un pour garder enfants agités pendant 7 jours."

-En gros...c'est faire du baby-sitting... ok... bah..

Il attrappe le téléphone et compose le numéro indiqué sur le papier.

Trois sonneries. Une voix féminine mais ferme décroche:

-allô?

-Allô je suis bien chez...euh...regarde son papier chez les Mustang?

-Oui oui. qui êtes vous je vous prie?

-Je...j'appelle pour l'annonce que j'a...

-Oh mais mon cher monsieur!!!!! Oui oui vous pouvez vnir quand vous voulez!!!!

-Ah euh... je peux venir tout à l'heure vers 15 heures???

-Oui quand vous voulez! à tout à l'heure!

-...

_beep beep beep beep_

-Elle a raccroché... Ah, zut... Faut aussi que je me rachète un réveil...

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

oui oui oui c'est encore moi... Bon bah je veux bien des reviews.. a défaut d'avoir un ptit copain...

* * *


	2. débrouilles toi, gamin!

**Titre**: La vérité sur les gens de petite taille 

**Author**: Lilou-chan

**résumé:** et si notre Edo-chan devait faire du baby-sitting?

**Rating: K+**

**Genre**: Humor/General (..enfin...plus qu'autre chose)

**Warning:** débilité profonde de l'auteure qui n'arrive plus à trouver de l'inspiration pour son autre fic..** /!\ adapté au monde réél et en banlieue parisienne!!!/!\**

**Disclaimer**: J'aimerai avoir Fma un jour, mais, heureusement pour eux, ils appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Ndla**:deuxième fic. L'autre n'est pas abandonnée, mais c'est juste que j'arrive plus à trouver l'inspiration.c'est tout**.(Ed: dis plutôt que t'as la flemme! Mwa: MAIS NON!)

* * *

**

**La vérité sur les gens de petite taille..**

**

* * *

**

**¤Chapitre 2: débrouille toi, gamin!****

* * *

**

Ed passe le reste de sa journée à chercher des solutions pour manger autre chose que des sandwiches. L'heure fatidique arrive. On pourrait voir sur ses épaules un petit diablotin qui dit _"Mon petit Edo, l'heure tourne! tic tac tic tac..._" Mais le diablotins du aller dire "Coucou" au carrelage de la cuisine. Il sort de son appartement tout nerveux... Il se rend à l'adresse indiquée et remarque que c'est une de ces maisons qu'on se demande comment on fait pour ne pas s'y perdre. Il sonne. Une jeune fille blonde lui ouvre la porte. Elle l'entraîne à l'intérieure et lui dit

-Vous devez être "la personne" que maman a eu au téléphone..

-Euh...

-MAMAAAN!!!YA QUELQU'UN QU'EST LÀÀÀ!!!!!!!!

_Tap tap tap tap..._ Une femme ayant des traits communs avec la jeune fille descend, la mine navrée envers Ed.

-Lily! s'il te plaît, comporte toi pour queqlu'un de normal!

Elle tourne la tête et souris:

-Bonjour jeune homme! vous êtes la pour l'annonce?

-Euh...oui...

-Suivez-moi!

Elle le fait entrer dans une grande salle. Un homme est là aussi, assis, ou plutôt avachi, sur un des canapés. Il est brun, des yeux tout aussi noirs (les même que "Lily").

-Chéri, ce jeune homme vient pour l'annonce.

-Oh!un jeune homme...tsk...j'aurais préféré une jeune fille..

-chéri...

Bref, cette petite paranthèse est vite fermée.

-Euh..jeune homme, comment vous appelez vous?

-Edward Elric.

-Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie?

-Bah...euh...Je suis élève au lycée. En 1°S.

-Quelle expérience avez-vous avec les enfants?

-Mon père est parti de la maison et ma mère est décèdée quand nous étions très jeunes, mon frère et moi. J'ai dû continuer à le "materner"...

-Oh...désolé...chérie?

Ils se concertent sur: engagé? pas engagé? Il prend un air nostalgique en repensant à sa vie d'avant...Son frère s'est fait adopté par une famille d'accueil. Lui, il a eu droit d'être hébérgé dans un immeuble. Malheureusement, c'est pas un HLM. Pas étonnant qu'il soit sur la paille. Le couple se retourne et la femme dit:

-Edward, vous êtes engagés. Nous avons besoin de vous pour une semaine car nous partons en 2° lune de miel. Vous serez bien payé. Vous devrez vous occuper de nos 3 enfants: Lily qui a 13 ans, Kisa et Hiro (ndla:_Fruits basket pawa!!_) sont jumeaux, ils ont 8 ans.

-Je commence quand?

-Demain matin, vers 8 hueres. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter. Vous pouvez m'appeler Riza et mon mari c'est Roy (ndla:_j'ai pas pu m'empêcher..._)

Ainsi il rentre chez lui, content.

"_Rho! faut que j'appelle Winry pour lui dire que je viendrai aps toute la semaine..."_

Sur cette décision très pensée et très intelligente de la part d'un blond, il prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de sa Winry..

"_décroche, décroche décroooooooooooooooooche!!_"

-Allô?

-Ah Winry! désolé d'te déranger, hein!

-Ah mais tu m'déranges pas du tout!

-Bah tant mieux. En fait, il faut que j'te dise que je viendrai pas en cours toute la semaine prochaine.

-Ah et pourquoi?

-...Parceque je... Parceque je dois aller quelque part..et je...J'en ai pour la semaine.

-...ok...

-Bah, a plus alors.

-Ouais.. A plus

Ils raccrochent.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se lève donc avec la sonnerie de son portable qui a failli rejoindre le réveil au royaume des RÉVEILS & Cie Morts. Il se reprend une douche digne des fjords et prépare son sac. Riza lui avait donné un emploi du temps et des habitudes concernant les enfants. Biensûrs, ils ne vont pas à l'école, ils font venir les profs chez eux. Il part de chez lui encore plus nerveux que la veille. Quand il arrive, c'est Roy qui lui ouvre. Biensûr les deux sont ultra-nerveux. 

-Papa, c'est qui le garçon?fait une petite voix enfantine

-Hiro, le "garçon" c'est Edward. C'est lui qui va vous garder.

-Bonjour Edward!

"_Il est adooooooorableee!!!_" pense-t-il. Mais...Il ne faut JAMAIS se fier aux apparences... Mais Ed va l'apprendre d'une manière que personne ne voudrait... Et vous saurez comment dans le prochain chapitre

* * *

Pfiou! ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps a sortir... Bah pour vous faire plaisir, un petit Omake 

Ed:-tu me martyrise, là!

L-c:-C'est pas martysriser les persos, faire une fanfic?

Ed:-Si si...

L-c:- Et pi si t'es pas content j'te case avec Envy dans un one-shot chamallow

Envy:-Quoi quoi? ENCORE?!

Ed:-nan pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

L-c:- sinon y'a un autre moyen..

Ed&Envy:- LEQUEL?!

L-c:- Quej 'ai des reviews!!!

Ed&Envy: allez sivouplai!!!! des reviews pour pas souffrir!!!

* * *

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

* * *


	3. le début des ennuis

**Titre:** La vérité sur les gens de petite taille 

**Author:** Lilou-chan

**résumé:** et si notre Edo-chan devait faire du baby-sitting?

**Rating: K+**

**Genre:** Humor / general(..enfin...plus qu'autre chose)

**Warning**: débilité profonde de l'auteure qui n'arrive plus à trouver de l'inspiration pour son autre fic.. **/!\ adapté au monde réél et en banlieue parisienne!!!/!\**Par contre, pour le one-shot, j'en ai 1 en tête..si vous le voulez, contactez le petit bouton bleu "Go"!

**Disclaimer:** J'aimerai avoir Fma un jour, mais, heureusement pour eux, ils appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Et Kisa et Hiro appartiennent d'origine à leur auteur

**Ndla:**deuxième fic. _L'autre_ n'est pas abandonnée, mais c'est juste que j'arrive plus à trouver l'inspiration.c'est tout.(**Ed: dis plutôt que t'as la flemme! Mwa: MAIS NON!)

* * *

**

**La vérité sur les gens de petite taille.. **

* * *

**¤Chapitre 3: le début des ennuis ¤ **

**

* * *

**

_Jour 1_

Les parents s'en vont, laissant leurs enfants à Ed. Ce dernier joue tranquillement avec le petit Hiro. Quand les deux soeurs descendent, la grande se barricade dans un mutisme muet (XD ça se dit?) et la petite saute sur Ed, le faisant basculer par terre. Lily décide d'aller manger, laissant les jumeaux et "le baby-sitter" seuls. Ed prend donc le temps de jouer avec Kisa et Hiro, découvrant une Kisa surexitée et un Hiro tout timide (on voit bien que c'est une fic...).

-Ed..pourquoi t'as les cheveux longs?fait Kisa

-Bah euh...

-Et pis pourquoi t'es plus petit que les autres grands?

-GLPS..._pas taper Edo..._ Parce que c'est comme ça...

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et Lily s'en va en évitant de regarder les gens. Ed, d'abord surpris par ce changement de comportement de la jeune fille comparé au jour d'avant, la regarde monter. Un gros silence s'installe entre les trois "enfants" (ba oui Ed c'est plus trop un enfant...quoique...). Ed, justement, brise le silence:

-Elle est toujours comme ça?

-Oui.. Lily a beaucoup de problèmes... Alors, elle a décidé de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à un garçon de plus de 10 ans de sa vie... Sauf pour la famille, fait Hiro.

-...quel genre de problèmes?

-Je sais pas...

* * *

_"Jamais je ne parlerais à un garçon de ma vie. Tout ça à cause de lui... Et maintenant Papa et Maman ont décidé de me faire ça?!"_ pense Lily, en train d'écouter la musique allongée sur son lit. Elle prend une feuille et marque en rouge: 

**SI JAMAIS QUELQU'UN LE DÉCOUVRAIT,**

**J'AURAIS LE DROIT DE NE PLUS EXISTER.**

* * *

Il est midi. Ed passe dans la cuisine après avoir regardé le "menu général des enfants". Il passe dans la cuisine certes, mais avec difficultés. Hiro, bien que mignon (bon ici il a plus de ressemblances avec Roy), est en fait super chiant. Bah, essayez de faire une distance de 20 mètres avec un gosse de 8 ans accroché à la jambe! (ndla_j'ai essayé..._). Il essaye de trouver la boite dans laquelle est mis le repas (bah oui les parents voulaient pas que Ed cuisine). Enfin, il arrivera quand même a réchauffer le plat. Le plus dur reste à faire. Il n'a pas vu Lily et ele semble tirer une tronche de 600 mètres. Il se décide quand même à l'appeler. Elle descend, trainant les pieds, le regard baissé et les joues rouges. Si elle avait levé les yeux, on aurait pu voir quelques traces de larmes. Elle s'installe à table en silence, sous le regard insistant de son frère. Biensûr, il a menti. Il sait très bien pourquoi sa soeur est comme ça. 

Le repas se passe "normalement". "Normalement" lancé de nourriture, les pieds sur la table, quelques "c'est pas bon! mais si c'est bon!". Ed, lassé d'écouter les jumeaux, détourne son regard vers Lily et remarque qu'elle semble perdue dans le vague. Ses yeux de la même couleur que ceux de sa mère (caramel) semblent se promener un peu partout sauf sur Ed. Elle tourne la tête vers sa soeur qui commence à lancer des phrases bien garnies à son frère. Cette situation aurai fait rire plus d'une personne. Mais elle, pour la première fois de la journée, ouvre la bouche et dit bien fort:

-KISA! SI T'AS ENVIE DE MARTYRISER TON FRÈRE TU LE FAIS PAS À TABLE!!!!

Elle croise alors le regard de Ed

_Ces yeux...non..ça ne peut pas être..._

_

* * *

_

**FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

**

Piouf! j'ai fini ce chapitre! je sais qu'ils sont tous un peu courts.. GOMENASAI SUMIMASEN!!!! bon bah la, Ed et Envy sont vraiment perdus!

Ed: mais attends tu veux faire quoi, là! Y'a déjà plein de fics étrangères et françaises où on est martyrisés!

Envy: Attends, je préfèrerais de loin mourir sans avoir pu étrangler un des deux!

L-c: Trop tard... Je crois que vorte souffrance va continuer encore un looooooooooooooooong moment!

Ed: encore heureux que t'aies pas l'âge de faire des lemons!

L-c: s'énérve NAN MAIS HO!!! JE SAIS QUE J'AI PAS L'ÂGE MAIS JE SUIS PAS AUSSI PERVESE QUE TOI ET L'AUTRE PALMIER TRANSGÉNIQUO-TRAVESTI!!!!!

Envy&Ed: T'AS DIS QUOI, LÀ?

L-c: Nan rien...

Lilou-chan est retrouvée morte quelques jours plus tard... Mais elle reviens (mal)heureusement!

Bon! Une petite review?


	4. t'as rêvé!

**Titre:** La vérité sur les gens de petite taille 

**Author** Lilou-chan

**résumé:** et si notre Edo-chan devait faire du baby-sitting?

**Rating**: K+

**Genre:** Humor /Général (..enfin...plus qu'autre chose)

**Warning:** débilité profonde de l'auteure qui n'arrive plus à trouver de l'inspiration pour son autre fic..** /!\ adapté au monde réél et en banlieue parisienne!!!/!\**

**Disclaimer:** J'aimerai avoir Fma un jour, mais, heureusement pour eux, ils appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Ndla: **deuxième fic. L'autre n'est pas abandonnée, mais c'est juste que j'arrive plus à trouver l'inspiration.c'est tout.(**Ed: dis plutôt que t'as ****la** **flemme! Mwa: MAIS NON!)GOMENASAI POUR LE RETARD!!!

* * *

**

**La vérité sur les gens de petite taille..**

* * *

**¤Chapitre 4: t'as rêvé! ¤**

**

* * *

**

-KISA! SI T'AS ENVIE DE MARTYRISER TON FRÈRE TU LE FAIS PAS À TABLE!!!!

Elle croise alors le regard de Ed

_Ces yeux...non..ça ne peut pas être..._

Elle baisse la tête et pars en courant de la cuisine. Ed reste hébété. Hiro soupire bruyamment. Kisa, donne une gifle à son frère

**SBLAAFFF**!

-Aïeuh! pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Parceque j'en avait envie.

-Sale (censure) _(ceci est une fic faite par une déprimé qui a pas envie de marquer des insultes)_

Et les deux jumeaux sont partis pour se tarter et se tirer les cheveux. Ed reste sans réactions. _Ce regard...ça me rappelle queqlu'un...non..ça ne pas être...elle?_

Il soupire de découragement et va séparer les jumeaux.

* * *

Elle ferme doucement la porte, s'adosse à celle ci et se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. _Ces yeux c'est... non...Ça peut pas être lui.. Mais...cette expression... je.._ Elle se lève et s'allonge sur son lit._ Et puis... ça s'est passé y'a longtemps...c'est impossible que ce soit lui. Et puis...et...puis..._ Elle ne finit pas sa pensée, elle ferme lentement les paupières et sombre dans un sommeil triste.

* * *

**sous-chapitre: intrusion**

**

* * *

**

Hiro est d'habitude un petit garçon espiègle. Kisa est d'habitude une petite fille garçon-manqué. Mais quand leur grand soeur souffre, Hiro devient presque fleur blueue et Kisa s'enferme soit dans un mutisme soit dans un aspect de garçon de vrai. Là, Lily souffre. Une cicatrice s'est rouverte. C'est une fille qui souffre en silence, qui n'hésite pas à frapper, mais qui n'hésite pas à pleurer. Mais quand elle souffre de trop, comme maintenant, ele n'est même plus capable de pleurer. Mais pourquoi souffre t'elle? Elle cache un secret. Elle serait prête à tout pour le cacher. Mais fais attention, Lily...

Après avoir séparé les jumeaux, il monte avec Kisa dans les bras pour la mettre à la sieste.

-Arrête un peu de gigoter, tu veux!

-Mais chuis plus un bébé!

-Faut que tu te reposes, sinon tu vas être trop fatiguée ce soir.

-maieuh...

-Kisa, si t'arrêtes pas.. je.. euh...Je t'enfermes dans le noir

-!

Il passe devant la chambre de Lily. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant mais est intrigué par la musique de fond.Il réussit à mettre Kisa au lit. Il repasse devant la chambre de Lily.. La curiosité est trop forte. Il avance la main vers la poignée... La pose.. Fait le bond du siecle parceque Hiro vient de dire un truc

-si j'étais toi je ferais pas ça.

-?

-Lily n'aime pas qu'on entre dans sa chambre...

-Hiro, s'il te plaît, va dans ta chambre!

-non.

Il le prend par les pieds et le traine jusquà sa porte

-Mais Edo... Plize!!

-Je croyais que Lily n'aimait pas qu'on entre dans sa chambre...

-Maieuh...

Il le traine jusqu'à son lit et le laisse seul. Il re-re-repasse devant LA porte qui l'interresse.

"Je devrais pas...mais...ça ressemble à quoi la chambre d'une fille? Parceque..Une fois de voir Winry chez elle...Enfin Winry c'est pas vraiment une fille...Bon...Amen...Ok..."

Il soupire de résignation, s'approche de la porte, pose la main sur la poignée, la tourne, ouvre la porte... Et reste là, comme un idiot. Bah oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? C'est juste une chambre aux murs roses, avec un lit, une armoire, un bureau, un ordinateur, une chaîne hi-fi. Une chambre normale, quoi.

* * *

_Une petite fille courait, ses cheveux blonds volant grâce au vent. Elle courait en riant. Un petit garçon tout aussi blond courait avec elle, riant lui aussi aux éclats. Le paysage était comme dilué, comme une aquarelle. On ne voyait que deux petites silhouettes enfantines qui couraient. Des visages effacés. Juste un grand sourire. La petite fille continuait de courir. Elle se retourna et son sourire disparu, comme happé dans un trou noir. Le petit garçon était là, oui. Mais il ne souriait plus. Son sourire disparu. Une larme._

_-Edy?demanda la petite fille_

_-désolé...fit le petit garçon._

_Il se retourna et couru le plus loin possible sans se retourner. _

_-Désolé..lily.._

_-Lily_

-Lily!

-...va?

Elle ouvre busquement les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Ed était bien là. Là. MINUTE "Il est dans ma chambre. Dans **ma** chambre.QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LÀ???!!!". Elle se braque alors et le repousse violemment.

-Oui ça va. C'est bon, chuis grande, pas besoin de nounou. fait-elle, sèchement

-Ok...Mais tu pleurais dans ton sommeil.

"Merde. Ce souvenir...C'était un rêve...c'est vrai en plus que j'ai pleuré...attends...IL M'A VUE PLEURER!"

-Si tu peux t'en aller de ma chambre, ce serait bien.

Il tourne les talons et s'en va, ferme la porte et manque de se retrouver sur la lune. Hiro et Kisa sont là, et d'une même voix, déclarent

-T'y as été.

Ils s'approchent de lui avec un sourire de sadiques dignes de tous les psychopathes de la terre (_Envy: juste pour pas me citer.. L-c: ça pourrait être Kimblee...)._

_

* * *

_

**À SUIVRE**

_

* * *

_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLEEEEEEELLUUUUUUUUUUUJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (hallelluja, pour les nuls!) J'ai fini!

Prof de fançais: et tes devoirs?

L-c: madame, j'lai ai fini!

Pf: parle correctement!

Bref

Le One-shot est en train d'être écrit, patience, mes jeunes amis...

Envy: J'ai l'impression qu'on va souffrir

Ed: j'ai lu le premier paragraphe, c'est mal barré pour moi

Envy: pourquoi?

Ed:Parcequ'en fait j...

L-c: URUSAI NA, BAKA CHIBI-SAN!!!! ( tais toi, imbécile de nabot..)

L-c:-T'es entrain de tout gâcher

Ed:-sachez que pour toute pétition contre ce one-shot, c'est les reviews!

L-c (yeux larmoyants): mais, juste une petite comme ça, je pourrais continuer...les one-shot et ça et puis l'autre...Reviews?


	5. pauvre Edo

**Titre:** La vérité sur les gens de petite taille

**Author** Lilou-chan

**résumé:** et si notre Edo-chan devait faire du baby-sitting?

**Rating**: K+

**Genre:** Humor /Général (..enfin...plus qu'autre chose)

**Warning:** débilité profonde de l'auteure qui n'arrive plus à trouver de l'inspiration pour son autre fic..** /!\ adapté au monde réel et en banlieue parisienne!!!/!\**

**Disclaimer:** J'aimerai avoir Fma un jour, mais, heureusement pour eux, ils appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Ndla: **ME REVOILA!!BONNE ANNEE EN RETARD!!!désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre mais...j'ai eu..des..problèmes...mais bon j'ai quand même mis 1 mois...désolééééééééééééééééeeeeeeeeee

les phrases en italiques soulignées sont en anglais.**

* * *

**

**¤ La vérité sur les personnes de petite taille...¤**

**

* * *

**

**¤Chapitre 5: pauvre edo...¤**

**

* * *

**

Il tourne les talons et s'en va, ferme la porte et manque de se retrouver sur la lune. Hiro et Kisa sont là, et d'une même voix, déclarent

-T'y as été.

Ils s'approchent de lui avec un sourire de sadiques dignes de tous les psychopathes de la terre (_Envy: juste pour pas me citer.. L-c: ça pourrait être Kimblee...). _Ne sachant que faire, il décide d'avancer en crabe...Jusqu'à se cogner contre quelque chose de dur, un mur

-Vous allez faire quoi, là?demande t t'il, inquiet

-Surprise surprise!

-GLPS!

* * *

Lily s'adossa à la porte après l'avoir refermée. Elle laisse échapper un soupir colérique._ Quand je lui ait ouvert la porte hier...J'étais tout sourires. Ces yeux...Ce petit garçon... Ça me rappelle étrangement.. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit la même personne? Serait-ce possible que ce soit lui Le petit "Edy"? Lui qui m'avait sauvée?OULÀÀÀ!!!je m'égare, là! c'est pas possible! et pis, pourquoi ça m'arrive? Pourquoi faut toujours que je rêve de ce qui s'est passé avant? Calme toi, Lily, calme toi... Ralala je deviens complètement folle... Ce Edy-là est parti y'a bien longtemps et puis il m'avait pas dit qu'il avait un frère, or celui la en a un._

_

* * *

_

Ed est très inquiet! Les deux petits affichent un air démoniaque et se rapprochent...Il commence même a avoir des sueurs froides..pauvre petit... MAIS! Sauvé par le gong! ou plutôt par le téléphone. Ce dernier se met a sonner.

-Chioooootes!!jure Hiro

-Tu. Décroches. fait Kisa

-Ok..._mais j'fous quoi la?????HEEEEEEEELP!!!!_

-Allô?...Oui ça va..Mais...comment t'as eu ce numéro, toi?...QUOI???...Non!!..Allô? Allô!!!!! RAH SALE...

Regard foudroyant de la part de Hiro et Kisa.

-Ed,qui c'était?demande posément Kisa

-...Une...Amie à moi...

-Une **amie**? Une simple amie?fait sournoisement Hiro

-Oui

-Son nom?

-...Winry (ndla:désolée j'avais pas d'idées!!)

-OoOo!!!Et elle ta dit quoi?

-Qu'elle viendra vers 18 heures...

Hiro et Kisa échangent un regard entendu. Ed frissonne d'horreur. Hiro gonfle ses poumons ouvre grand la bouche et hurle:

- YAA LA PETIIITE COPINE À ED QUI VIENT CE SOIR!!!!!!!!!! YA LA PTITE COPINE A ED QUI VIENT CE SOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!!YA LAhmpff!!!

Le "hmpf!!" a été provoqué par les mains d'Ed qui se sont violemment posées sur la bouche du gosse afin de le faire taire. Grossière erreur. Hiro ouvre la bouche et mord sa main.

_CROC!_

-AÏÏÏEUH!!MAIS ÇA VA PAS ESPÈCE DE...

_God damn kids. If God exists, he doesn't like Ed very much. _Kisa a sorti l'arme ultime: les pleurnichements.

-Arrête de pleurer!!!! arrête de pleurer!!!!!

-C'est ta faute.

-TOI J'T'AI RIEN DEMANDÉ ET PUIS POURQUOI J'ME FAIS AVOIR PAR DES GOSSES COMME VOUS, HEIN???

-Parceque t'es con.

Edo soupire de découragement.

-Et Winry n'est PAS ma petite copine.

* * *

- YAA LA PETIIITE COPINE À ED QUI VIENT CE SOIR!!!!!!!!!! YA LA PTITE COPINE A ED QUI VIENT CE SOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!!YA LAhmpff!!! 

Lily ouvre de grands yeux. Petite. Copine. À. Ed. Vient. Ce. Soir. _Oh fuck. Dammit. damndamn. God doesn't like Lily either._ Sa petite copine? Il a une petite copine? UNE PETITE COPINE?????_ QUI C'EST CETTE...Wait a second. Pourquoi je m'énèrve? _

_**Petite voix du subconscient:** parceque tu es JALOUSE! _

_**Lily:** pas du tout et puis pourquoi je le serais? _

_**Gemini cricket..euh.ptite voix:** Parce que tu ES cette petite fille à qui il a promis.._

Ce combat entre Lily et son Gémini Cricket n'ira pas plus loin, Lily ayant mis son baladeur à fond dans ses oreilles

_OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!J'ARRÊTE CE ¤$ùµ! DE BALADEUR!!!!! il me fait chier à me péter les oreilles..comment ça c'est moi qui l'ai mit a fond?chui trop conne._

-Et Winry n'est PAS ma petite copine.

_En plus ils sont pas ensemble, Lily t'es trop CONNE!!!_

_

* * *

_

_- _Mais oui c'est cela. fait Hiro ironiquement.

-C'EST PAS MA PETITE COPINE, COMPRIS?E.L.L.E. P.A.S. Ê.T.R.E. P.E.T.I.T.E. C.O.P.I.N.E.. M.O.I. .P.A.S. .A.V.O.I.R. P.E.T.I.T.E. C.O.P.I.N.E.!!!!

-T'es con quand même!fait Hiro

-Les enfants, il est 14 heures 30. D'habitude vous faites la sieste. Vous allez vous coucher sinon...

-Sinon quoi?

-Ça! fait Ed en sortant de sa manche un couteau

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Lily sursaute, reconnaissant l'origine du cri plus aigu qu'autre chose. Elle ouvre lentement sa porte, la faisant grincer sinistrement. Les trois peronnes présentes dans ce(t) (immense) couloir. Elle s'avance dangereusement des enfants avec un léger sourire. Ed ne comprend pas la cause de la crainte soudain ressentie auprès des petits. Mais excusons le, il est stupide! Quand Lily sourit "normalement", ça ne présage rien de bon pour eux. elle s'accoupit devant les enfants toujours avec le sourire et leur dit:

-Vous vous rappelez ce "jour-là"

Ils aquièscent

-Eh bien si vous n'allez pas vous coucher je vous fais subir plus dur encore.

Sur-ce les deux enfants partent en courant jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives... Lily se relève et part doucement jusqu'à sa chambre en ignorant parfaitement Ed.

_Oh My Fucking God! Why the hell you don't want to go OUT of my toughts? Oulala Lily, tu deviens anglophone ma pauvre! ça doit l'avoir cassé le pauvre de se faire ignorer comme ça! Pourquoi Papa et Maman cherchaient une baby-sitter? Je suis responsable, pourtant? Ah oui..Tout ça parceque j'ai "pas de patience". Jte jure les parents!_

_

* * *

_

_Fin de chapitre._

_

* * *

_

Voila un chapitre bien terminé!!

Ed:- Plutôt baclé, oui!

L-c:- T'as fini oui? Et puis, j'ai prévu de faire un autre one-shot sur vous!!

Envy: J'AI RIEN FAIT MOI!

L-c: si t'as parlé! finalement fruits basket ça m'a pas inspiré alors je reste la!

Ed&Envy:- GROSSE SADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIQUE!!

L-c: OUI POUR VOUS SERVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!

Hum. please Read and review!!

Pardon. Reviews s'il vous plaît!!! pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeee!!!!

J'espere à dans moins d'un mois!!


	6. furie blonde furidond et clés anglaises

**Titre:** La vérité sur les gens de petite taille

**Author** Lilou-chan

**résumé:** et si notre Edo-chan devait faire du baby-sitting?

**Rating**: K+

**Genre:** Humor /Général (..enfin...plus qu'autre chose)

**Warning:** débilité profonde de l'auteure qui n'arrive plus à trouver de l'inspiration pour son autre fic..** /!\ adapté au monde réel et en banlieue parisienne!!!/!\**

**Disclaimer:** J'aimerai avoir Fma un jour, mais, (mal)heureusement pour (moi)eux, ils appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix...

**Ndla: DESOLEEEEE!!** je viens juste de m'appercevoir que j'avais dit que Lily avait les yeux noirs dans le premier chapitre et après j'ai dit qu'elle les avait de la même couleur que ceux de Riza... En fait ils sont bien noirs mais elle est blonde. j'enverrai un dessin si j'ai le temps.

désolée pour le retard!

Ndla2: merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur!!!merci merci merci!!!

**

* * *

**

**¤ La vérité sur les personnes de petite taille...¤**

**

* * *

**

**¤Chapitre 6: une furie blonde furibond et clés anglaises...¤**

**

* * *

**

Il est 18 heures. On sonne à la porte. Ed traîne les pieds jusqu'à ladite porte et ouvre en se cachant derrière la porte, éspérant ne pas se recevoir de clé anglaises dans la tête. Il entend la voix de son amie qui se fait étrangement mielleuse

-Dis donc? où es-tu Ed? Je t'ai marché dessus??

_WHAT DA FUCK?_

-Derrière la porte!fait-il en faisant mine de ranger quelque chose.

Peine perdue. Winry sourit et sort de son sac sa fidèle clé anglaise et commence à le martyriser.

-MAIS SA VA PAS POUR TE CACHER COMME ÇA DERRIÈRE LA PORTE??? ET SI J'T'AVAIS ÉCRASÉ, HEIN?

-T'ES SÉRIEUSE LÀ????QUI EST SI PETitiaïe!!!fait Ed entre deux coups

Affolés par les bruits, Kisa, Hiro et Lily descendent en vitesse mais stoppent le pas en voyant les "restes" de Ed. Winry se retourne et fonce vers les enfants terrifiés en criant "Trop mignons!!! trop mignons!" de manière hystérique dirons nous.

-WINRY!!!REVIENS ICI!!!fait Ed en se recomposant miraculeusement

* * *

un peu plus tard..

* * *

Winry et Ed discutent de tout et de rien, Lily regarde la télé mais s'ennuie, Hiro et Kisa font mumuse avec leurs PSP (désolée j'ai pas trouvé autre chose). Lily se lève et monte dans sa chambre. Les jumeaux font de même. Winry prend un air plus grave et dit à Ed 

-Tu sais..Al me demande souvent de tes nouvelles...j'ose pas lui dire...

-Lui dire quoi?

-La vérité...sur pourquoi vous êtes séparés..

-MAIS DIS LUI IL A LE DROIT DE SAVOIR C'QUE CET ENFOIRÉ NOUS A FAIT COMME CRASSE!!s'énerve Ed

-Ed...calme toi s'il te plaît...

-..désolé.

-Ed...Al se pose vraiment des questions...

-..

-...Ah! Ed, la fille là, Lily elle me dit quelque chose, pas toi?fait Winry en changeant de sujet

-!. Ah si. Elle je crois que je l'ai déjà vue quelque part..mais où??

-Ed.. quand on était petits, à la campagne?tu t'en souviens pas?

-De quoi tu me cause?

-Quand on était petits, Ed! Quand Al et toi vous alliez jouer avec les voisins!

-?

-ED!!! IL Y A 9 ANS!!! QUAND MES PARENTS ÉTAIENT ENCORE VIVANTS, MERDE!!crie Winry en pleurnichant.

-Winry?! pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état??fait Ed en la prenant dans ses bras.

-TU DÉGAGES!

_¤ Tilt ¤_

-Maintenant je m'en souviens...

Winry relève la tête et le regarde.

-Oui! Avec Al on jouait avec une petite fille que j'appelais "Ly"... Mais.. elle est partie avec ses parents...C'est pas elle!

-Pourquoi?

-À l'époque, les parents avaient deux bébés oui, mais c'était il y a 9 ans et là, ils ont 8 ans!

-Ouais.. moi je te dis que je l'ai déjà vue...

-bon laisse tomber! Ah tiens! On va pas tarder à manger tu veux rester?

-Ah! Il est déjà 20 heures?Ouah! Bah je veux bien rester!

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Winry finira par partir après le dîner (ndla:_ j'avais la flemme de décrire le dîner..)._ Lily est partie dans sa chambre comme le midi, mais plus calmement. Hiro, après avoir dit au revoir monte à l'étage mais pas dans sa chambre, dans celle de Lily. Il ne prend pas la peine de toquer, il entre directement.  
Lily le dévisage quelques secondes et se lève en disant 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-T'es restée trop calme. c'est tout.

-Hiro t'es très gentil mais là t'exagères un peu, quand même!

-Mais j'm'inquiète, moi, c'est tout!

-tu me matèrnes où quoi?!

-non!

-va dans ta chambre.

-non.

-si.

-non

-SI

-NAN

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-KYIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Lily a pris son frère par les jambe et l'emmene jusque dans sa chambre comme ça (c'est à dire: en le tirant par les pieds).

-M'en fout j'irai tout dire à Ed demain!dit Hiro

-Tu lui dis un mot et t'es mort, OK?

-Mais il a besoin de savoir, non?

-J'CROIS PAS NON!!ET MAINTENANT TU DORS!

-mais il devra bien le savoir un jou

-Je devrai savoir quoi?fait Ed qui vient d'entrer

-RIEN DU TOUT!!!fait Lily en agitant nerveusement les bras et en rivalisant avec une rose rouge.

-Tu le saura en temps et en heure.fait Hiro

-D'où tu parles comme ça toi?

-Je lis à haute voix.'Paraît que ça aide à memoriser. fait Hiro en montrant du doigt son livre.

Livre intitulé bizarement :" Pourquoi tant d'injustice"

Ed doute, mais laisse tomber.

_DAMN YOU BRAT!!!DAMN YOU MIRAGE!!!!!_

* * *

ainsi se termine la premiere journée de baby sitting. Courage, Ed! il t'en reste encore 6!

* * *

**¤Fin de chapitre¤**

**

* * *

**

Puré mes chapitres se font de plus en plus courts! désolée!!

Lily: c'est marrant j'ai l'air de quoi moi?

L-c: on s'en fout t'existe pas

Ed: et moi alors tu me martyrise et tu me fais passer pour un

**SHBLAM**

Ed se retrouve encastré dans un mur pour x raisons.

Envy qui passe par là:- ouah chibi-san il t'arrive keuwa?

Ed: dégage je veux pas te voir.

Envy: bouhou!!! t'es trop méchant!!!

L-c: bon c'est pas tout ça mais vos scènes de ménages me fatiguent...

Lilou-chan se retrouve encastrée dans le mur à son tour.

Quoi qu'il en soit, reviews?


End file.
